Snow Storm
by Chibi Tomb Robbress
Summary: ...the radio crackled with static as Michael tuned it... “There’s a sever winter storm warning in effect, all mountain roads are closed until further notice.” [Seven's Up]
1. Stuck in the Snow

**Snow** **Storm**

**By** **Tomb** **Mistress** **Sarah**

* * *

Little flurries played across the road and windshield, compliments of the snowstorm coming on fast. The radio crackled with static as Michael tuned it. 

"Stop playing with the radio and watch the road, Michael, you can barely see as it is." Max snapped, for once not cheerful, the cold getting to him. Michael stopped playing when the static cleared.

"_There's a sever winter storm warning in effect, all mountain roads are closed until further notice."_

Rei groaned. "Of course we're on the mountain roads…"

"Could be worse.." Tala muttered, rubbing his numb arms. Right at those words, the van got stuck in a high snow bank.

"You said it! You jinxed us!" Max yelled, diving at Tala. Rei quickly grabbed him and pulled him away from Tala, who was cowering in fear. A pissed off Max was rare to see, and many people didn't want to see it. It was _scary_.

Michael sighed and stopped trying to drive the van back out of the snow bank. "We're stuck."

"No shit Sherlock!" Max yelled, trying to get away from Rei.

"Calm down, Maxie.." Rei muttered, wrapping his arms around the struggling boy's waist. Max sighed and gave up, slumping against Rei's chest. "Don't take out our bad luck on Tal…"

Speaking of Tala, he'd crawled into Michael's lap to seek sanctuary, in case Max suddenly went ballistic again. He was curled into a little ball, whimpering. Michael was stroking his hair gently, trying to get him to relax.

Now, in the actual van, there were about ten people, but Rei, Max, Tala and Michael were the only ones awake. The others, sleeping, were Tyson, sleeping in the seat beside where Max had just been sitting, Kai, sleeping on the floor, leaning against the door by Tala's previous seat, Lee, currently sleeping on the floor, leaning against the back of Michael's seat, Kevin, and Kenny. Oh ya, and Mariah and Hilary, for flames reasons.

Now, what was funny was, Kai would go ballistic if he saw Michael holding onto _his_ Tala, Tyson would go ballistic if he saw Rei holding onto _his_ Max, and Lee would go ballistic if he saw _his_ Rei holding onto Max. See the coincidence? Kevin and Kenny were perfectly happy though, having fallen asleep lying in the back seat hugging each other to keep warm. Mariah and Hilary were hugging too, sleeping contently on the floor near Kai.

* * *

Max had crawled back into his own seat and fallen asleep, leaning against the already sleeping Tyson. Michael had fallen asleep holding onto Tala, but Tala had crawled back into the back seat, but sat on the floor next to Kai, too afraid of dying in the cold to fall asleep. Rei had fallen asleep in his seat, still worried about the storm. 

The first one to wake up again was Kai. Within three seconds of opening his eyes, Tala practically hugged him to death. "Kai! We're stuck in a snow bank, and there's a snow storm outside and—" Kai shut him up and kissing him. Tala moaned and loosened his death hug around Kai's neck. When he felt the grip loosen, he pulled away.

"Now calm down."

Tala took a deep breath to calm himself down, then opened his mouth to speak again. Of course Kai put his hand on Tala's mouth.

"So the van is stuck in a snow bank." Tala nodded. "We're stuck in a snowstorm." He nodded again. "and its all scaring the hell out of you." He nodded again. Kai removed his hand from Tala's mouth.

"I don't want to die, Kai." He whimpered.

"You're not going to die. None of us are." Tala looked ready to object. "Repeat after me; I'm not going to die."

Tala took another deep breath, then.. "I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieohKaiIdon'twannadieI'mgonnadieIjustknowitIcanfeelit.." (1) He sobbed.

Kai sighed and pulled him into a hug. Tala hadn't exactly been high in self-confidence since leaving the Abby, and he'd been a pessimist (2) anyway. When Tala calmed down, he crawled into Kai's lap and managed to fall asleep, having not slept in at least thirty hours. Kai fell asleep again soon after.

* * *

Max blinked sleepily, then he realized how cold he was. Rubbing extremely numb arms, Max nudged Tyson. "Wake up. Tyson, wake up.." when he didn't wake up, Max sighed. "Tyson, breakfast.." 

"Breakfast?" Tyson sat up, looking around.

(-someone plays a laugh track somewhere-)  
(A/N- God I hate those..)

Max tackled Tyson and hugged him. "Tyson! Michael got us stuck in a snow bank! We're stuck and I think the engine failed! And I'm cold and hungry.."

* * *

A/N- 

1-if you're stupid enough to not be able to read that, he said: I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, oh Kai I don't wanna die, I'm gonna die, I just know it, I can feel it. Happy?

2-to anyone who's not all that smart; a pessimist is a negative person. The opposite of a pessimist is an optimist. While an optimist would say a glass is half full, a pessimist would say its half empty. Get it? Of course you don't.(3)

3-to any _really_ stupid people; Sarah is both a pessimist and a mean person. That and she's really tired right now, and BS(4) is on the tube, Ashlee Bitchson is on the radio, and her CD player busted when Mandy Whore started playing…she started writing this cause she's bored, really. I'm not lying. I'm just a poor defenseless laptop that doesn't even have internet connection. Don't hurt me!

4-okay, so Lucky and Toxic are decent songs..but Britney is still a bitchy little slut! And she's ugly too..(and I have no clue what happened to her voice)

Okay..so I'm totally bored and I need to get _something_ up for a chapter..so next chapter'll be up in what, three hours?

Crash-Kun

Little flurries played across the road and windshield, compliments of the snowstorm coming on fast. The radio crackled with static as Michael tuned it. Max had crawled back into his own seat and fallen asleep, leaning against the already sleeping Tyson. Michael had fallen asleep holding onto Tala, but Tala had crawled back into the back seat, but sat on the floor next to Kai, too afraid of dying in the cold to fall asleep. Rei had fallen asleep in his seat, still worried about the storm. A/N- 


	2. Fighting, Waking and Snogging

**Snow** **Storm,** **C2**

**By** **Tomb** **Mistress** **Sarah**

"We're stuck in the middle of nowhere?!" Tyson yelled.

"Quiet, Tyson, you'll wake someone up.." Max muttered, kinda pissed by now, having just had to explain their predicament in detail for Tyson to understand.

"Too late.." Lee and Rei grunted in unison, opening their eyes. They looked at each other and smiled a bit before Rei proceeded to slide off his seat to sit in Lee's lap and cling to him. Lee smiled again, slipping his arms around Rei's waist.

"So, exactly where in the middle of nowhere are we stuck?" Lee asked, smirking now. "Halfway up the mountain, I suppose?" Rei and Max both nodded. "How much food do we have?"

"Not much, we were expecting to get to—" Rei started, but Tyson's eyes widened.

"_No food?!_ I don't want to starve!!"

"You wouldn't starve for several weeks, with how much you ate before we left, Tyson." Kai muttered sourly, having been woken up by Tyson's last outburst. Tala snuggled closer to his chest.

"_You wouldn't starve for several weeks, with how much you ate before we left,_ oh shut it Kai."

Now, with Tala partially sitting in his lap, Kai couldn't go and maim Tyson, but he shot him a death glare, which was probably even better, cause Tyson scooted backwards a bit, looking scared, fell off the seat and whacked his head on the door, knocking himself out.

(A/N- and he got those cute little X.x eyes too)

Kai smirked in satisfaction as Max yelled "Tyson!" and tried to pull him back onto the seat, though it was quite hard considering he was dead weight, and he was wedged in between the seat and the door.

(A/N- I love making things hard like that)

Rei and Lee both cracked up, watching Max's futile attempts to tug Tyson out of his—err …'imprisonment'.

"Whats with all the yelling...are we there already?" Kenny asked, sitting up, blinking tiredly.

Which of course, woke Kevin up, who slid his legs off the seat while he sat up, rubbing his eyes, kicking Mariah in the head by accident (err…I think…), who sat up looking around confused, which woke Hilary up, who just scowled, rolled over, hit her head on the seat, _then_ cried out in pain, which woke Michael up.

(A/N- there, I woke everyone but Tala up.)

Kai, Lee and Rei, all on the floor, didn't see this, but when the four newly awakened (minus Kenny) all said "Wha—huh?" at the exact same time, they all started laughing, which woke up Tala.

(A/N- -has that smug little smirk- Who else can cause such a weird chain reaction, waking up six people in… -counts- …three paragraphs. Hmm?)

"Hey, I never asked before but…why didn't anyone sit in the front passenger seat?" Michael asked a while later.

"Cause we wanted to sit near someone who could keep us company?" Everyone—including a now conscience Tyson—said in sinc. Kenny and Kevin were hugging—for warmth or not, as were Hilary and Mariah—who were _not_ hugging for warmth, that was for sure, Tyson and Max were cuddling, as were Lee and Rei, Rei still in Lee's lap, and Tala and Kai had long since relocated to the trunk—which was rather large, mind you—to…uh…do stuff…last time Kenny peeked over the seat he said they were just kissing.

"You insult me. How come I'm the only one you isn't dating?"

"We're not dating." The girls called. The guys, minus Kenny and Kevin, who were silently snickering, and Kai and Tala, who were still doing 'stuff', gave each other 'meaningful' looks, before trying to keep themselves from cracking up.

After a couple minutes of calming down, Rei called "Hey Kev, can you check on Kai and Tala?" Kevin nodded and peeked over the seat.

"They're wrapped in a fleece blanket, sleeping."

"Where'd they put our stuff?" Michael asked.

"Its piled up on one side of the trunk." Kenny said, also peeking over. Everyone looked at each other, then said in sinc,

"Do they have their clothes on?"

"Yes." The two boys said together. Everyone sighed in disappointment.

* * *

A/N-

-still has that smug little smirk from waking up six people in three paragraphs-

So, how was that for a second chapter? Short, yes, meaningful, sort of, sane, no! I love the KaiTala pairing though, as do I love the MariahHilary, LeeRei, TysonMax, and KevinKenny! It'd be frikkin hilarious writing a one shot about Kevin and Kenny…I think I will write one…

Next chapter in a day or so! Or in three hours cause I've already started it…

Ja ne!


	3. Food!

Hey guys, sorry this took so long! I actually wrote this back at Christmas but forgot about it and never put it up, so ya…well I don't give a damn. Its screwed anyway so…enjoy and don't kill me pleash and tankoo! ;; -runs-

**Snow** **Storm,** **C3**

**By** **Tomb** **Mistress** **Sarah**

Kai woke up sometime in the middle of the night. Everyone up front were long asleep. Happy he wouldn't have to deal with the screwballs and their stupid, sick minds. He was positive they thought he and Tala had been having sex or something like that back here, he'd noticed Kenny and Kevin peeking over the seat every once and a while.

"Kai?"

Kai looked down at Tala, who'd opened his eyes and was looking at him. "Hmm?"

"D'you really think we'll survive?"

Kai sighed. Tala didn't exactly have much faith in their survival skills.

"Kai?"

"Of course we will. Go back to sleep, we can talk in the morning…"

Tala nodded, kissed Kai's throat, and closed his eyes again. Kai went back to his own thoughts.

"Hey lovebirds! Wake up!"

"C'mon, sleepyheads!"

Tyson. And. Max. Really. Piss. Me. Off.

"KAI! TALA!" they yelled together, leaning over to seats.

Eyes opening, one twitching, I tried to stay calm.

"Dammit, you two, can't you _ever_ leave me alone?"

"Nope."

"Nun uh."

Sighing, I gently shook Tala to wake him up. He blinked sleepily and sat up, as did I. It'd been some three days, add or take a few hours.

"Z'no (1) food, right?" He muttered. Tyson and Max nodded. We'd run out of food yesterday morning… "Uh huh…" Tala rubbed an eye, then pulled one of his bags out of the pile of luggage, opening it and taking a baggie full of cheerio's out.

"What the hell…" I muttered. I thought Tala hated those things. But he chucked the bag at the pair of boys staring at him, who grinned. I grinned too, cause they started fighting over the baggie. It was actually pretty funny. "Is that whole backpack full of food?" Tala nodded.

"Cereal, crackers, chocolate bars, stuff like that…" He murmured, quiet enough that the two in the next seat up didn't hear him. I had a sneaking suspicion Tala'd only given them food was to make them go away. He got out an aero bar, then held out the bag to me. I smiled—a true, genuine, loving, smile; which was quite rare for me—at him. He smiled back, and I went to digging through the bag.

Tala had finished his chocolate bar by the time I'd dug out something I'd actually eat. I really didn't like chocolate, cheerios sickened me, crackers were a little too bland—but Tala had granola bars in the bottom of the bag, it just took me a while to dig one out.

We were still in the trunk; we hadn't left it since that first night. It was warmer back here for some reason…but we weren't about to tell the others that…besides, we had the spare blankets back here. There'd been like a dozen, and we only had to give up like five…one for Max and Tyson, one for Lee and Rei, one for Mariah and Hilary (who still denied feelings for each other), one for Kevin and Kenny, and one for poor little lonely Michael. We had the rest to ourselves. Well, that probably explains why its warmer back here…

Rei yawned and snuggled closer to the source of warmth beside him, mainly Lee. They'd been stuck out here for what seemed like forever, but in reality it had only been three days. They van waas half buried in snow brought in from the storm, and we had no hopes of escaping it to seek better shelter. Besides, who was crazy enough to go out in sub-zero temperature anyway? Don't answer that.

A/N-

(1)- Z'no is short and slurred for there's no…kinda obvious to me, but most probably wouldn't get it…I thought of S'no, but that didn't seem quite right.

Okay, its like three thirty in the morning on Christmas so…ya…-goes to open stocking early, then put it all back and pretend to be surprised when the 'rents are up...

Ja ne!


	4. Holy crap he listens to Skye?

"But sir, she snuck up on me. In my own dojo…"

"Are you on some sort of new allergy medication?"

-

To anyone that cares-

I know that the last chapter sucked. I was going through writer's block when I wrote it. I still have writer's block so…don't hurt me!

On other terms…someone reviewed! –does a random happy jig-

**Phenaciana **(A/N-my first reviewer! I love you! Tala- nudgenudge we're on the air…)-Ya…I just kinda got hooked on that for a while from Mikey's continuous flirting with Tala in Ladya C. Maxine's Sinners…it's a good story (hint hint). But I find in most stories Michael is either a pervert or the voice of reason any way. So I chose the voice of reason.

…once I find my floppy, I'm adding a couple stories I started during our snow days. One has a Tala/Mikey pairing in it ;

**Snow Storm**

Sometime around two in the morning, Mariah and Hilary woke up at the exact same time, hugging each other close. When they realized this, they both let go, blushing. They both glanced around, noticed Kenny and Kevin (the only other two people in sight) were both sleeping, and peered around the seat. Everyone up there was asleep too. They smiled and climbed into the front passenger seat, sharing the seat. All this, they did in sinc.

Both tried to snatch Michael's mp3 player from the glove compartment, and glared at each other, then started fighting over it. After about three minutes they finally ended up each having an ear piece each. Hilary pushed the start button and Skye Sweetnam's Hypocrite started playing.

They looked at each other. "Holy crap he listens to Skye?" They mouthed at each other. Then they giggled.

(A/N- They are that alike. And I hate them both for that. Mariah clings to Rei and is…just abnormal and naggy, while Hilary clings to Tyson and is just…abnormal and naggy too)

After stealing michael's blanket, they listened to his mp3 for a while, which consisted mostly of songs only girls would listen to. This sort of creeped them out, but they'd both thought he was a transsexual anyway. That's why they both called him Michelle.

-

Hours later, as the first rays of sunlight filtered from behind the mountains and over the buried bus, Michael woke up. Groggily rubbing his eye, he glanced around and saw hilary and Mariah listening to his music. His left eye twitched and he growled. The girls didn't hear this, since they were listening to Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani, and didn't notice Michael's newly awakened state until he yelled "GIVE ME BACK MY STUFF!", causing the giurls to jump and everyone else to wake up.

-

Three hours later, Max, Tala and Kai were in a negativity contest. Or at least, that's what Sarah has dubbed it.

"I hate my life." Tala stated.

"I hate my life more." Kai stated.

"I hate both your lives but I'm not complaining." Max yelled, really irritated.

-

Damn, I lost the chapter and had to rewrite the whole thing. Hope you liked it! Sorry about it's shortness…

…I'm so bored, I'll think I'll write the fifth chapter now too. "Oh gross loser love! (No, it was a fake out make out!)"


	5. Wow, anger issues, didn't see that comin

…I'm not doing an author's note this chapter. It's exactly 11:41:26 and I'm tired. I woke up really early today.

The person with the question-…I don't know and I really don't want to know. But, just let me say now: BAD IMAGES!

Disclaimer: I haven't done this thing in a while, I think I forgot it the last few chapters. –sees the lawyers coming- DAMN YOU!

PS- I don't own beyblade, only the van and the snow.

PPS- Okay, so the snow belongs to Mother Nature.

PPPS- Damn, the van belongs to dodge.

PPPPS- I own Max's never before seen attitude problem though. So there.

**Snow Storm**

"REI! GIVE ME BACK MY BACKPACK!" Tala yelled, diving at the neko-jin. Rei had snatched it when Tyson and Max had let it slip that there was food in it.

"Rei, give Tala his backpack back." Kai, Michael and Lee chorused. They were the only ones that hadn't undergone personality transplants over the last few days. The other eight…not so lucky.

-Rei had Max's attitude, as in he was being a little kid.

-Tyson had more or less a combo of Rei and Kai's attitudes, he hadn't even said 'I'm hungry' in two days.

-Mariah and Hilary were both…well, cheerful and passive.

-Tala had entered a depression for the first two days, then he started having mood swings.

-Kenny wasn't acting smart anymore…he hadn't rescued Dizzy from the luggage pile yet either.

-Kevin wasn't being a sarcastic little smartass.

-Max has serious anger issues.

Michael and Lee were worried about those eight. Kai was only worried about Tala's sanity.

-Three hours later-

"RE-EI! C'mon, gimme my bag back!" Tala whined as Rei giggled, still holding Tala's backpack just out of reach and keeping Tala away by keeping his foot on Tala's chest. Suddenly the bag was taken from his hand and he looked around, startled. Kai glared at him. Rei gulped.

Okay, Max rubbed off on Kai.

Kai has an anger problem now too.

-Five minutes later-

Tala was sitting on Kai's lap to keep him from going anywhere, like to the other side of the van where Rei was pouting and nursing a black eye.

(A/N- Stop here-dodges all the things thrown at her- I guess not ;;)

"Tala, I promise I won't smash Rei's face in if you just get off me…" Kai muttered. Tala kissed him on the cheek.

"No way am I letting you go. You'll kill Rei, I know you will. Mr. Attitude problem."

"I'm Mr. Attitude problem!" Max yelled from the front seat, which he'd kicked the girls out of a few hours ago. Tyson had been getting on his nerves.

-Author's note-

My writer's block is gone! Thank you Skye (Sweetnam), you inspired me! One day, you'll see me..., but only when you're dreaming…

I'm actually watching beyblade right now, and Brooklyn is trying to kick the shit out of Kai in a beybattle. BROOKLYN I TEMPORARILY HATE YOU! But I'll probably love you again later…

…ya know, it's weird. I was originally thinking of putting Brookie in this fic, but then I realized he and Kai would fight the whole time.

…if you realize that beyblade's not on at this ungodly hour, its because I'm watching the epi off limewire. It's a beautiful program.

I promise you another chapter by midnight tomorrow! Review please, love ya mean it seeya next chappie!

-Sarrie


	6. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Hi everyone! In this chapter, Tyson and Max are—no wait I'll let you find out. Now, where was I in the story…ah yes! Good thing I rated it pg13, this chapter's got lots of swearing in it…

Disclaimer-I still don't own beyblade. Only my duplicate of Kai's scarf that I sewed out of pure boredom.

-On to the story-

Everyone was currently watching the best entertainment in the van; Tyson had finally come out of his silent spree and was (unsuccessfully) sucking up to Max. The two were standing in the space behind the front seats, in front of the middle seat. Everyone was sitting on either the middle seat or the backseat, eating popcorn that Sarah had generously made appear out of nowhere. Well, they tested it on Michael first but that's not the point…

"Maxie! Whats with you? I said I'm sorry for whatever I did!"

"SHUT UP TYSON! Why're you being so annoying lately?"

"What did I do to annoy you? I've been in a fucking depression the last three days!"

Everyone 'oooooooooh'ed when Tyson swore. That word activated a swearing war.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"You call girls bitches, moron!"

"That's the point!"

"You fucking shitface!"

"Cock sucker."

"Ass kisser."

"Asshole!"

"Assface!"

For the next half an hour, they continued insulting each other using words with ass in them. Sarah doesn't know how they did this, they just did. Now, back to the fight.

Everyone was hiding behind the back two seats by now, Max and Tyson were ready to started duking it out.

"Fuckface!"

"Onna!"

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

"AHHH!"

(A/N: Who started it, I'll leave it to you. What happened, let your imagination guide you.)

-Two hours later-

"Ohh…my head." Tyson moaned, holding his head as he lay on the middle van seat, Michael and Rei tending to his injuries.

"Shut up, crybaby." Max muttered. He was lying on the back seat, Lee and Tala tending to his wounds.

Both boys had at least three longer-than-a-finger gashes (man those boys have sharp nails) and Tyson had scrambled brains from when he fell backwards and hit his head on the door. The fight had ended at a truce after Max tripped on a shovel thing and sprained his ankle. Had no one told them fighting in a closed space was dangerous?

And the shovel thing? They'll realize its there enventually.

-Author's Note-

Okay, so it might be a bit on the short side...but...

They were duking it out! –dodges fruit- Hey, it wasn't that bad! –dodges watermelons- Hey! –dodges dodge vans- EEK! HELP! MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

I'm putting another story out soon, this ones InuYasha. Its called 'Blood Ties'. Hee, I'll treat you to the part of the first chapter. A very little part.

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay? Aren't you sick?" Kagome's friends chorused, looking at her strangely.

"I'm fine, really!" Kagome protested. "I just don't get what we're doing in school…but I should really be getting home. Someone's waiting for me."

"Is it, oh, I don't know…Hojo?"

"NO! Why would Hojo be waiting for me!" Kagome exclaimed, turning red. "It's a friend…"

"…that we don't know?"


	7. Missing Persons Noticed

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

**Snow Storm**

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- **+- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-**

**Somewhere on the Top of the Mountain**

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- **+- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-**

"Hey, wasn't a group of beybladers supposed to be here like four days ago?"

"How would I know? You have the reservation book...thingee."

A moment of silence.

"Shut up."

"Just check."

More silence, then a dull thud and the sound of rustling pages.

"They were supposed to be here five days ago."

"Think they got caught in the storm?"

"Hope not, then we won't get paid."

A moment of thought.

"Let's call mountain search and rescue."

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-** +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-**

**Back in the Bladers Van**

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

"Think someone'll ever find us?"

Everyone was lying about with his/her boy/girlfriend, and Michael was pouting as usual in the front seat, moping that he didn't have anyone that cared about him in the van. They were all too tired/cold/paranoid to be fighting anyone else right now.

"Maybe once one of us has died of starvation, we can eat their bony remains." Max offered. Everyone looked at him, before Tyson shook his head and smacked his boyfriend across the back of the head.

"Why don't we just eat Michael? No one cares about him." Kai smirked. Everyone looked thoughtful, before shrugging.

"Nah." Mariah said. "I hear that in moments of cannibalism, people always go for the brunettes."

"That's disturbing and makes me uncomfortable." Hilary muttered.

"Don't worry, Hil, I won't eat you." Hilary smiled. "Tyson'll probably succumb to the cannibalism first."

A moment of silence.

"I'd never eat a girl."

"Ya, right. If you were hu—"

"I'd go after the redheads."

"Hey!" Michael and Tala cried, looking at—Kai?

"Kai-kun!" Tala whined.

"He's right; I'd go for redheads first, too." Ray mused, then looked at his boyfriend. "What about you, Lee?"

"Green hair and small."

"Sounds like Kevin."

"Don't eat me!"

"Where's Dizzi?"

More silence.

"I'm—mhf—trunk, get—frozen—"

"Oh god, Dizzi!" Kenny dived into the trunk. Silence, then...

"You _just_ remembered!"

Tyson and Max both snickered, while everyone else just rolled their eyes. Kevin dived into the trunk after Kenny.

"Tala, who'd you go after?"

"The ones with plenty of access fat." He stated blandly.

"Tyson, you were just struck out." Ray laughed, and Tyson pouted.

"Brunettes."

"Green eyes."

"Gold eyes."

"Don't eat me!"

"Blue hair."

"Two-tone hair."

"Either of you come near me and I'll kill you."

"Okay, okay!"

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

**Authoress' Rant**

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

**Chibi**: Boredom forced me to write the next chapter to snow storm. How long's it been, two, three months? Yeah, three months. Sorry 'bout that! The thing about cannibalism and going after certain people is a crock of bullshit I pulled out of my ass so you can't say its true or untrue and if you say something about it in a review like 'They do not' I'll just point and laugh at you.


End file.
